powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Theodore Blaine
Dr. Theodore Blaine is one of the head Doctor's at Angel Grove Hospital. He has been conducting independent research upon the Pandora Virus outbreak occuring in Angel Grove by studying patients suffering from the Virus at Angel Grove Hospital. He is the husband of Aisha Campbell , and the father of Lisa Kencaid. He is the father-in-law of Kenda Kencaid , and the grandfather of Najera Kencaid . Character History Theodore Blaine was an American Medical Student, whom had been accepted to medical school in Africa. While he was in Medical school he met Aisha Campbell, the former Mighty Morphin Yellow Ranger. The two worked together for awhile before falling in love and eventually marrying. By the year 2000, they would have one child together, a daughter by the name of Lisa. Theodore and Aisha would travel all around the world taking part in medical research projects. Theodore was not aware of his wife's past as a Power Ranger until 2014, when she was contacted by Tommy Oliver. He told her she was needed to participate in the Legendary Battle taking place. While confused, and a little annoyed that his wife had kept a secret from him, he accepted it, knowing it was a part of his wife's life whether or not he liked it or not, and there was nothing he could do to change it. He learns his daughter and son-in-law are soon to be following in the footsteps of Aisha as Power Rangers, whenever he and Aisha receive word from Adam Park, a friend and former teammate of his wife's, telling them about the events which had been predicted for the future, involving the Aether Crystal and his daughter and son-in-law. Shortly before the beginning of Power Rangers: Aether, Dr. Blaine would move to Angel Grove (While Aisha continued to travel around the world); and he would begin working as one of the head doctors at Angel Grove Hospital. After many cases of the Pandora Virus and it's symptoms had begun to show up, he began research on the patients and their various symptoms. He conducts his research trying to find a cure for the virus, mainly to help save and cure his grandaughter Najera whom had been infected with the Pandora Virus less than a few months prior. Power Rangers: Aether Dr. Blaine is first seen in the story towards the end of the episode "Father-Daughter Day". He shows up at the Father-Daughter Day event being hosted by Najera's elementary school, to spend time with Lisa and Najera. Later Dr. Blaine is seen again whenever Galexia unleashes a Cybershade created from the soul of a tattoo artist. Several of the patients which have been arriving at Angel Grove Hospital having symptoms similar to poisioning, but tests weren't coming up with anything. He relates the symptoms the patients are experiencing with the Metalliwisps and the Pandora Virus, and alerts Lisa of the situation. Throughout the rest of the story, Dr. Blaine continues to work on a cure for the Pandora Virus. In the final battle of the Rangers against Briezora, Dr. Blaine assists the United Alliance and the members of his hospital on treating those whom have been injured during the attack on the city by the CyberShade and Metalliwisp armies. After the Ranger's win the battle, and things begin to return to normal, with all the victims of the Pandora virus returning to normal, Dr. Blaine continues his work at Angel Grove Hospital, as well as now working alongside the United Alliance of Heroes. Category:Power Rangers: Aether Category:Psychic-Echo Category:Allies Category:Human